Highschool Sucks
by snowangel89
Summary: Daria was in high school and had a stupid assignment. it was Jane's idea to involve Trent. Great what could go wrong? Trent still trying to make it as a musician is now currently single again. Hes asked to do an assignment with his sister and sisters hot friend. what can go wrong? Slight OC rated M for lemons later chapters, language, and drug use.
1. Chapter 1

Highschool sucks

I know I know your probably think what on earth woman are you making a whole new fanfic when you haven't finished lost in time. Well I had to get this story out. Don't worry If you read it I will finish it. Now this is Daria and Trent fan fic. I had a dream about this and had to write it. There is going to be a few movie ideas I'm putting in here.

Rated M for lemons in later Chapters, language, and drug use

Disclaimer I do not own any characters or shows used. No copywrite or infringement intended.

Chapter 1 High School Sucks

It was a usual day in hell as Daria slammed her locker shit.

"Can you believe this stupid assignment." Said Daria angry with the new assignment Jane Lane her best friend was leaning against the locker

"Ya know its just them trying to suck the life out of the common people" she said as they started to pack their bags.

"Just mediocre day after all." As they started to walk home grumbling about the assignment. They walked into the Lane household and went up to janes room. Shortly after Jane lit a blunt and took a big puff as Daria was putting on _Sick Sad World_ and muted it right as jane was passing her the blunt. Daria took a big hit when Trent walked on.

"Hey Janey. Oh, hey Daria" said Trent in his lazy drawl Daria started to choke on the smoke.

"you ok Daria?" asked Trent as he took the blunt from her and inhaled.

"Yeah. Fine" said Daria when she got her breathing back.

"Hi" she grumbled.

"Hey, Janey, you're coming to the gig, tonight right? "he said taking a deep puff.

"yeah were going" said jane.

"we? Got a mouse in your pocket there _Janey_ " said Daria. Trent just started to laugh then did his hack

"good one your funny Daria." He said passing the blunt back to her. Daria turned pink as she accepted and took another drag passing it to jane.

"Yes, yes I do she has brown hair and glass and I don't give a damn attitude. I'm thinking of naming her Daria Morgendorffer" Daria just rolled her eyes accepting the small blunt now. She took a couple drags and gave the it to Trent.

"Cool I'll see you guys there" he said taking the blunt with him.

"Really?" said Daria

"yeah its perfect it's the best time to get him to help us" said jane Daria blushed again and turned the volume up.

Trent fell back asleep and woke up to Jane throwing a pillow at him

"huh? He said lifting his arm.

"Trent we gotta go?" she said in a demanding voice.

"huh?" he said again slowly getting up. He looked over and saw Daria at his door way looking around, and an annoyed Jane.

"oh, hey Janey" he said as he rubbed his eyes

"Hey Daria" he said and smirked when she blushed. If only she was a couple years older. He loved her wit, and comebacks to any response. And smart he thought she was pretty in her own way. He liked her more than a friend, but she was his little sisters' best friend and even he wouldn't cross that line. He started coughing again

"Trent we gotta go remember your gig" said jane he shook his head and got up. He grabbed his guitar and walked out the door with Jane and Daria following him.

"I've been practicing all day for this" said Trent as he was patting his fingers on the wheel.

"Practicing?" Asked Jane raising an eyebrow

"Yeah since yesterday" he drawled

"Daria?" said jane

"Hm?" she said still looking out the road.

"Do you think falling asleep while holding the guitar consists of practice" says Jane sarcastically with a smirk Daria just turns her head and stares at her blinking

"Do I really have to answer" said Daria

"See Trent that means no" said jane

"Oh, come on Daria" he said on a smirk making her blush Daria just looked out the window again he loved that he had that reaction out of her. He wasn't stupid he knew she liked him it was obvious, but he had to remind himself that this is Jamey's best friend and he will NOT mess this up.

"So, Trent Daria here has a question for you" Daria's head whipped over there

"No, I don't" she said giving jane a death look

"No, she really does" said Jane with a smile

"Go on ask him Daria, don't be shy" said jane

"I really hate you" said Daria, jane just started to laugh

"Oh, you know you love me" said jane

"really Daria, what'd ya wanna ask me?" said Trent

She just stared blankly at him

"Come on Daria it was about the..."

"Yeah, I know what it was about Jane." Said Daria

"Umm, we have this stupid project and could use your help" said Daria looking out the window again

"sure, but what can I do?" said Trent

"I don't know it was janes idea" said Daria

"yeah but it was Daria that said you would be perfect and your music is amazing, and it could be a way for you to get known out there right Daria" said Jane nudging her. Daria was just glaring at her.

"Sure, just let me know how I can help" said Trent with a smirk

"Oh, I know! Why don't you and Daria get your heads together and figure it out" said Jane

"whaaat?" said Daria blushing again

"yeah that sounds cool is that ok with you Daria?" Said Trent as he was pulling into the parking spot

"um yeah sure" she said as she got out and stretched

"I'm going to go set up" he said as he left them there

Trent was starting to set up when Jesse showed up

"Hey man" they said

"Is jane here" asked Jesse

"Yeah she outside talking to Daria" said Trent grabbing his guitar to start tuning it up.

"Oh, Daria's here" said Jesse Trent stopped and looked up at him

"yeah" he said going back to his guitar.

"I'm going to go say hi" said Jesse Trent watched him walk away wondering what his deal is with Daria I thought he liked Jane he thought and went back to the guitar.

It was after the show when he spotted Daria standing by the bar by herself

"hey Daria" said Trent

"Oh hey" she said drinking her water

"Wanna share a joint?" asked Trent

Daria shrugged and followed him out

"Where's Janey?" he asked as he lit it.

"oh, she ran off with some girl" said Daria taking the joint and taking a drag. She slowly blew it out and took another hit before handing it to Trent

"So, what this project about?" asked Trent casually

"Oh, it's stupid" said Daria "you really don't have to help it's a stupid assignment"

"nah I'll help you out what is it I have to do?" he asked

"I don't now we haven't figured out what to do yet." She said taking a drag and passing it. She leaned against his car and tilted her head back. Trent took a big look at her. Her brown hair was down as usual her big glasses framed her beautiful brown eyes her lips were pouted as she was thinking she looked relaxed yet beautiful. He took another hit and looked her up and down. She was wearing her usual out fit green leather jacket, black skirt and shit kickers. It looked hot on her the way the skirt held her hips he knew she had a body under there she just doesn't show it off. He liked that about her. She was beautiful in her own unique way. She didn't need make up and hair products she was her. she was real. she wasn't a fake bimbo like the Monique and the other girls he dated.

"What are you staring at?" she asked looking at him skeptically taking the joint.

"aw nothing just lost in thought" he said looking away from her legs.

"Well I better get you home"

"yeah I guess" she said and threw the roach on the ground and got in the car. It was quiet the whole way home. Trent was high and was having a hard time not looking at how her skirt would rise whenever she moved.

"So, what is this project?" he asked trying to think of something

"Oh, it's a stupid thing we have to think of an idea or booth you may for the summer festival. It's worth ninety percent of our grade. Depending on what it is and how successful it is, is what our grade will be. The problem is most clubs already created something" she said with a frown he pulled up to her house.

"I didn't know you guys are in a club" he said putting it in park

"were not when hell freezes over. But then Ms. Lee thought it would a great idea to get the whole student body involved. Its either create an idea to sell or a booth or fail and not graduate." She said .

"we'll figure something out Daria"

"yeah she said about to leave

"oh Daria?"

"yeah Trent?"

"thanks for coming tonight it means a lot" he said

"no problem Trent" and she got out of the car he watched her walk In and he drove off.

Daria walked in the house and spotted her mom there with her hands on her hips staring at her.

"Well?" said Helen

"well goodnight." Said Daria walking up to her room. Daria was reading a book when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said flipping the page

"Is there something going on with that Trent boy?" she asked. Daria rolled her eyes

"yes, I have decided that I'm dropping out of school to be his groupie and follow him around as a sex slave" she said looking back at her book

"WHAT!" said Helen

"mom, it was a joke, nothings going on he was giving me a ride home that's all." Said Daria putting the book down

"oh, thank god. I mean not to mean he is nice boy he's just lacks…" Helen was trying to think of the word

"motivation, drive, enthusiasm, incentive, ambition?" said Daria sitting up

"well yes, that's it." Said Helen. they just looked at each other

"well now that that's cleared up" she said as she was walking out the door Daria rolled her eyes and went back to her book

"as if that will ever happen, that he'll ever really look at me and not janes best friend" said Daria to herself going back to her book.

The next few days went by fast and Daria was at janes sitting in her bed watching sick sad world while jane painted.

"we really need to figure out what to do the deadline is next week" said Daria muting the tv and turning to look.

'I think Trent is in his room why don't you two go talk about it" said Jane mixing her paints. Daria was mad now

"why do you keep doing that?" said Daria

"doing what?"

"oh, you know what. Always trying to get me and Trent alone"

"well I think you guys will look cute together"

"knock it off its never going to happen" said Daria angrily. "look I think I should go"

"wait Daria I'm sorry I want push it anymore" said jane

"alright but one more word and I'm otta here" she said sitting back on the bed watching tv

"I'm going to get something to eat you hungry?"

"yeah I'll have whatever your having" she said turning the tv back on.

Jane came back up and Trent was sitting on the bed talking to Daria as they smoked a bowl

"and I wasn't invited" said jane

"sorry Janey you went here" he said taking the pipe

"well I'm here now sharing is caring big brother" said Janey with her hand out. The three were talking and laughing

"thanks for having me here this weekend" said Daria in a complete hazy comatose. She was smiling she was so high. Trent was playing the guitar and she realized he wasn't only super-hot he was an amazing musician she was bobbing her head to the acoustic guitar.

"hey Daria, do you like it?" asked Trent

"mm hmm" she said with her eyes closed janes was looking between the two and thought about time

"I'm going to go hang with Jesse" said jane getting up

"alright have fun" said Trent, Daria was just listening to the music and jane left. Daria opened her eyes and looked around.

"where's Jane?" she asked

"she went out" he said as he started to sing Daria's eyes widened you mean its just me and Trent alone in his room? She thought with a bit of panic.

"you alright Daria? You look paler then usual"

"yeah I'm fine. Actually, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"alright night" he said as she stood up and realized she didn't have to sleep in.

"um Trent? Does Jane have any extra pajamas or something for me to sleep in?" she asked with a blush he smirked at her

"nah, she doesn't. but I have a shirt you can sleep in" he said. she blushed even more when he stood up and grabbed a shirt from his closet he sniffed it and shrugged

"here" he said handing her the shirt she grabbed it and grumbled a thanks and left.

Trent knocked on the bathroom door

"everything alright Daria?" he asked

"yup fine. Its all fine" she squeaked

"then come on out" he said

"I can't" she said

"why are you sick? Do I need to hold your hair?" he asked

"no. I'm fine" she opened the door and his eyes widened. He looked her up and down his shirt looked good on her. very good. It was very short barely covered her butt. Her legs were long and slim his shirt showed that she DID have a shape. His mouth twitched at wanting to grab her and explore it all with his tongue. He shook his head

"looks good" he said rubbing his neck

"its to short" she said he gulped still looking her up and down.

"nah it looks hot I mean looks great" he said looking away "well goodnight".

"oh, don't know, when Janey is coming back you know where to find me if you need anything" he said turning around and walking back to his room and turning up his music.

This is bad he thought. He picked up his guitar and started to play again trying to get his mind off what Daria looked like in his shirt. To bad, his body wouldn't stop reacting.

Daria walked back into Janes room and closed the door. Her phone beeped Daria took it out

 _Hey, won't be home tonight take my bed_ texted jane Daria sighed great

 _Or better yet take Trent's_

Daria glared at the screen

 _I hate you_ she said in got into Janes bed. Her phone beeped a couple time, but she ignored it and tried to fall asleep. Sadly, she couldn't, she kept thinking how Trent eyed her when he saw her. she thought this is ridicules.

 _Knock, knock_ "Daria you still up? Asked Trent

"yeah come in." said Daria she sat up and put her glasses on as Trent walked in

"couldn't sleep" he said and sat next to her

"Me neither" she grumbled

"wanna watch a movie?" he asked she shrugged and he stood up and walked out the door.

"You coming?" he asked. Daria said

if you want me to. She thoght then mental hit her self

"yeah" she said and got up and followed Trent to his room. He was looking through his DVDs. Daria laid on his bed on her stomach at the foot of his bed.

"what are you in the mood for?" he asked staring at his small collection

"I don't care anything's fine just not Disney" she said he did his laugh and cough

"good one Daria" he said he finally decided on a horror movie as he put it on he sat next to her and gulped when he saw her panties hanging out of the shirt he quickly looked back at the tv and laid down next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daria woke up to jane throwing a pillow at her

"I didn't really think you'd take me up on that" said jane

"Huh?" said Daria

"You, sly little vixen" said jane in humor

"Huh?" she and Trent said in union

"eep" said Daria and jumped. She looked by next to her and she was tangled with Trent on his bed. His arms wrapped around her waist holding her in place

"I must have fallen asleep during the movie" she said

"uh huh and your wearing his shirt?" she asked Daria looked at her and just realized Trent was shirtless. She gulped taking in the muscles. his muscles flexed as she moved and her fingers moved around she felt him shiver.

"Now should I leave you two alone?" said Jane

"no nothing happened" said Daria as she was trying to get out of a sleeping Trent's embrace. He face felt on fire. watch a movie she said it'll be fine she said. Not the last time she ever listens to herself she berated herself as she heard Jane laughing at her. Trent moved and pushed her closer to him.

"a little help" said Daria

"excuse me are you asking me for help? I think its more amusing from my point of view" chuckled Jane. Daria tried to escape again she even tried to tickle him, but, he chuckled and snuggled into her neck. Daria held back the moan as his stubble rubbing against her neck and collarbone. She felt as if she was stuck behind a boulder. A _very nice_ boulder with _very nicely_ sculpted boulder. That smells very nice and she can start to feel something stir in her lions.

"Ok, ok I'll help just because you look pathetic, but first where's my camera"

"I really hate you" said Daria

"I know you didn't just say that to someone who's about to help you? Or should I leave you here and go get pizza without you?" said jane. Daria was quiet. thinking of the options

"Oh, you do want stay where you are" said Jane

"just shut up and get me up"

"Yo, Trent, pizzas here, and you don't have to pay" said jane. Trent stirred and stretched. Daria saw her opportunity and escaped

"hey Jane" he saw Daria and she felt his eyes on her "hey daaria" he said.

"hey Trent" she mumbled as she ran out of his room. Jane followed suit.

"So, I know there's a story behind this." She said

"not really I went to go to bed and realized I didn't have anything to sleep in and he gave me his shirt" said Daria on a blush "I thought it was too short, but he said it was fine. I went to bed. He came in and offered a movie andifellasleep" she rushed out the last part

"come again?" said jane with humor

"and I fell asleep" she mumbled.

"come again"

"I FELL ASLEEP" said Daria a little too loud

"I gotcha" said jane as she picked up a paint brush and Daria turned on the tv.

"So, nothing happened?"

"no, nothing"

"hey Janey, oh hey Daria" said Trent

"I'm going to jesses for rehearsal"

"ok, have fun" said jane going back to her painting'

"later" said Trent "later Daria" Daria's face turned red and she looked away. Why me? She kept asking herself.

Trent walked out of the house to his car. He kept thinking of how he slept last night. He heard Janey come in. he was just playing stupid. It's a good thing to. He didn't know how much more he could have controlled himself. In that tiny shirt he smiled a goofy smile as he was beating his fingers on the steering wheel. He walked into Jesses house and was smoking out of the bong.

"hey man" said Trent

"oh hey" said Jesse

"you ready to play?" he asked

"yeah sure" Trent took some long hits and started to play the guitar.

"so, jane might come by later" said Jesse. Trent was banging his head sing his song Betrayal that Daria and Jane gave him inspiration. If he was honest it was just Daria, but he wasn't going down that road again

"cool man" said Trent. Jesse knew Trent had a thing for Daria but refused to accept it or act on it.

"Yeah and her friends coming to" Trent's head went up

"Daria?" he asked.

"no some other friend" he said on a smirk "funny how you instantly thought Daria"

"well, Daria is Janey's best friend, not so farfetched, besides I think she's staying the weekend with me I mean with Janey" he said starting over.

"ok man" they jammed for a few hours.

Daria was walking home from an unexpected trip with her parents. Luckily Quinn won't be there she was grumbling to herself. Something about it for a business trip with the oldest or some shit. Probably more about forcing me to Middleton.

"I'm home" said Daria in her monotone voice of I hate everything.

"hey there kiddo" said Jake.

"hi dad, when do we leave?" she asked

"I don't know, go ask your mother" he said as he was trying to unscrew a jar.

"And then I said that dress and THOSE shoes..." drowned out Quinn on the phone when she walked past her. Daria knocked on her mom's home office.

"You see Eric if they want to settle for that little amount then…"

"mom?" said Daria in the doorway

"hold on Eric, hi honey. Are you ready to go?" said Helen

"not yet, why do I have to go, why can't Quinn"

"well you see sweetie. No Not You, Daria honey it's a last trip before you go to college and I think you would find this interesting. I already told Quinn that she must stay at her friend's house for the next couple days. Now go get ready we leave in an hour."

"oh joy" said Daria as she went to her room hearing her mom go on about her case.

An hour later Daria was in the back of the car reading a book as Quinn was going on about some fashion thing.

"now sweetie be good and listen to sandy mom" said Helen as Quinn got out of the car.

"by have fun in your retreat or whatever" said Quinn and closed the door.

"now honey, are you excited about this trip?" asked Helen.

"yes. I'm jumping for joy" she said and put her nose back in her book to drown they out this is going to be a long next couple of days. I wonder what Trent's doing? She thought no, no don't go there. She said to herself. Helen and Jake were singing along to the radio. Daria was looking outside and kept thinking how amazing it was in Trent's arms. When she was with Tom the thought of intimacy like that scared her, but with Trent. It felt perfect. She wanted more. Like lick his tattoos all over even to his….

"Daria!" said Helen. Daria blushed and shook her head

"ya, mom?" said Daria

"were almost here. Now I want you to give this a shot. Will you promise me that?" she asked

"mom I don't participate. But for you I'll try" said Daria

"good" said Helen as they all got out of the car.

"Damn" said Daria when she saw where she was


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys hope all is well. So, I was re-watching Daria and this episode sparked this idea. Hopefully you'll spot it.

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. No copywrite or infringement intended.

Questions, comments, or concerns always appreciated

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Trent heard someone bubbly talking to jane. It almost sounded like Daria but more perky. It was a Sunday morning Daria left yesterday due to some family thing. Shame he thought to himself.

"Hey Janey" said Trent "wow" he said and stopped in his tracks when he saw an annoying red head.

"who are you?" Trent drawled.

"Trent, you remember Quinn. Daria's sister" Trent shivered that this thing was related to his beauty.

"oh yeah right Daria's sister" he drawled and sat on her bed and changed the channel

"I have a name you know" said Quinn.

"yeah, Daria's sister" he said leaning back .Jane went back to her paining and Trent was rolling a joint.

"Hey Janey, where's your lighter?" he asked

"You're not going to smoke that are you?" said Quinn. Trent looked at her and shrugged.

"its on the nightstand" said Jane as Trent went to go light it.

"Oh God! Does Daria Know about this?" stated Quinn getting in her tizzy fit mood.

"I'm going to head out. I'm getting a head ach." Said Trent as she stood and got up to leave.

"just a minute, I need to talk to you about... something" said Jane "you wait here for a minute" as Jane and Trent went to his room to share the joint.

"This is going to be a long weekend. And to think Daria's at some retreat with Helen and Jake."

"Oh, bummer" said Trent passing the joint.

"what's going on with the two of you?"

"nothing"

"really? Spill"

"there's nothing to say she's my kid sisters' best friend"

"keep telling yourself that. You know she turns 18 next week."

Trent smiled a small smile, but Jane caught it.

"cool" was all he said and they both parted their ways. Trent to his rehearsing, and Jane to the evil Morgendorffer.

Daria put her book down when they reached the house it was Tuesday evening. Daria was planning to go to the Lanes to get back in touch with her normal life.

"well, that was fun" said Daria

"are sure you want to stay at the lanes?" Helen asked

"yeah" said Daria.

"ok sweetie" said Helen as they drove to the Lanes just a couple blocks away. Daria went and knocked on the door. Jane answered. She looked at Daria with excitement and hugged her.

"Oh thank god" said Jane enthusiastically

"um… Jane?" said Daria. Jane rushed Daria in and up the stairs Trent was walking past

"heeey Daaria. Thank god your back. Your sisters a nightmare" said Trent giving Daria a hug.

"Quinn's here?" said Daria into Trent's chest "Oh I can't wait to hear this story" the three walked in

"Oh, good you guys are home and I can leave and go back to the world of popularity" said Quinn in her annoying voice. Daria rolled her eyes and Quinn stopped

"You know Daria that they smoke pot? Does mom know" said Quinn., Daria glared at Trent and Jane

"no had no idea they did" said Daria. Jane nudged her

"OH GOD YOU SMOKE IT TOO" yelled Quinn Daria and the lanes flinched in her high pitch.

"I don't know what you mean"

"fifty bucks and cover for me this weekend and mom and dad will never find out." Said Quinn Daria thought about for a minute

"deal" they shook hands "but if mom and dad find out, then they'll also find out what happened on your last date" she said with an evil smirk

"you Wouldn't!"

"oh, I would"

"fine they won't know, and you won't tell them about it right?"

"right this conversation never happened I know nothing about you Jamie, Jeffie, or Joey in the backseat of a car."

"DARIAAAAA!" said Quinn mortified Trent snickered and jane looked impressed.

"Deal just don't come home high"

"who said anything about coming home?" "maybe I'll stay here forever " she said sarcastically. Trent smiled at that comment and Jane nudged him

"what?" he asked. They were looking at each other like they were having their own conversation. Daria looked at them and shrugged "here's your fifty now go away" said Daria Quinn took the money and ran out of the house

"smoking in front of my sister, really Trent?" said Daria with her hands on her hips

"what? Had ya know it was me?" he asked

"because Jane knows how Quinn can be" she said angrily. He sighed and shook his head

"I have practice with the guys see ya. Welcome back Daria" he stopped and looked at her at the corner of his eye as he walked away.

"Spill Morgendorffer" said Jane as they made their way up to janes room.

"nothing to say it was the most boring weekend of my life." Said Daria turning on the tv.

"Spill"

Daria sighed and muted the tv "it was more of a counseling thing for my parents then about me at all. I think they just didn't want to leave us at the house or some bull shit." She said

"really?"

"yeah really. I think they were trying to _bond_ with me before I go to college" she said on a shiver

"that sucks"

"Now YOU spill"

"Quinn is so annoying"

"tell me something I don't already know"

"she got kicked out of the fashion nightmare houses and had nowhere to go. That was a nightmare. Just so you know I appreciate you ten times more." Said jane Daria rolled her eyes and went back to the tv "and so dos Trent" said Jane Daria's head whipped over to her.

"Trent?"

"Yeah, you know tall, stoned 24/7 no ambition you have the hots for him" Daria threw a pillow at her

"yeah Quinn was driving him to actually get up and leave the house before noon." Daria looked at her skeptically

"really?"

"yeah, but not what your thinking. He had to get away from her constant nagging." Daria laughed at that

"Glad you can find my punishment humors" he said leaning against the door frame

"oh, hey Trent" said jane. Daria's face turned red wondering how much he heard.

"hey" she mumbled

"Janey, we have a gig tonight" he said looking at Daria "can you come?"

"are you asking me or Daria?"

"both"

"sure, why not. What do you say Daria?"

"sure, I guess. Have nothing else to do" she murmured

"great were going to leave in a few hours. I'll come and get you guys then. Gotta practice." He said and walked away. Jane was laughing at her

"Come on let's go get some pizza" said jane whipping the tears from her eye

"I really hate you" she said

"Yo Trent! Were going for pizza" yelled jane into the basement

"Pizza?" said Jesse

"not now man we gotta practice" said Trent

'but pizza man"

"no, we gotta get this right"

"but I'm already a staving musician, let's get pizza"

"fine"

"I guess this means they're coming with us." Said jane in humor

Trent and Jesse walked upstairs with the rest of the band

"mind if we tag along?" said Trent

"not as long as your buying" said jane walking out the door. Daria was looking at her boots and grumbled as she followed her out. They all pilled into the van. The band was arguing over the name again and Daria had her arms crossed and sat in silence.

"chill Daria" said jane nudging her

"I really hate you" said Daria on a grumble

"its fine look it gives you more time with my brother" said jane Daria elbowed her "ow what was that for" demanded Jane as she rubbed her stomach.

"we need to figure out this assignment for school" said Daria changing the subject.

"everything's already taken" said jane.

"what project?" said Trent

"you know the project that you said you'd help us with" said jane

"oh, that project" said Trent "what was it about again?" he asked

"you know an idea for the fair the school does every year it's ninety percent of our grade. We have till this week to figure something out. and everything's taken"

"I thought you said we should do a kissing booth" said Trent

"when did I say that?" said Jane

"not you Daria's idea" said Trent

"me? When was this?" she asked confused

"when we were watching a movie before you fell asleep" said Trent Daria's face turned pink remembering how she woke up in his very nice arms. Her eyes glanced back to them remembering the rippling muscles as her hands moved crossed them

"Daria!" said Jane pushing her off the trunk

"WHAT" she said rubbing her arm

"what were you thinking about?" said jane

"nothing" said Daria real fast her face turning even pinker.

"So how can I help? You want me to make some music?" said Trent

"NO!" Daria and Jane said together they remember oh so well how that turned out last time.

"What you want me to manage the booth" he said on a laugh

"Yeah and then we can all pay to see how _that_ would turn out." Said Daria sarcastically. Then she had an idea. If Trent was doing the booth she can kiss him. She shook her head

"what do you say Daria?" said Trent

"What?" she said he chuckled and coughed

"I said I'd do the booth if you do." She turned pink and turned away. She mumbled something incoherent

"what was that?" he asked as he pulled into the pizza place and everyone got out. Daria got out and Trent grabbed her arm.

"well be in in a minute Janey.

"ok, now don't do anything I wouldn't do" as they went inside

"now what were you saying as he leaned against the truck.

"nothing its doesn't matter." She tried to walk away, and he grabbed her arm again.

"tell me Daria." Said Trent moving her hair behind her ear. Daria's head went up and she looked in Trent's eyes.

"I said I'm not like you." She said

"what does that mean?" he asked

"don't make me say it." She said looking down and shuffling her feet.

"I don't understand?" he said

"what a shocker" she said

"really Daria what's the problem"

"look I'm not like you, Jane, Quinn, and everybody else.' She said hoping he got what she meant.

"I still don't get it. If anything, your better than us." He said lifting her chin up.

"that's not what I meant."

"then tell me." He said stroking her chin with his thumb. She was looking into his big blue eyes and she was lost like looking into the ocean.

"I'm not attractive like you guys nobody wants to kiss me let alone pay to do it." She whispered

"bull shit" he said "if anything you're the beauty not us. Your perfect, your smart, funny, gorgeous. Any guy would be lucky to have you." He said letting her chin go.

"Look Kevie its Daria and Janes brother" squeaked Brittany.

"Hey babe it is" Said Kevin

"and incomes mood killers" said Daria. Trent laughed.

"I'm going inside, think about what I said Daria" said Trent as he walked in. and Daria turned to dumb and dumber.

"what are you guys doing here?" squeaked Brittany

"you know even aliens need food like us" said Daria

"Aliens!" said Kevin looking worried

"Yeah aliens we have to eat pizza or we might be tempted to eat quarterbacks' brain for lack of substance" said Daria on a chuckle

"Stay away from my Brain" said Kevin putting his hands over his head and running away

"KEVIE" yelled Britany running after him. Daria laughed and walked inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello everyone, thank you for the reviews, I'm sorry about the grammar errors I am editing to clear that up. As I don't have a betta so bear with me. If you see mistakes let me know and I'll go back and change it. Thank you for the reviews, yes there is a lot of pot. I always seemed that they smoked it. Trent looked constantly high. I'm glad you guys like it. Any comments, questions, or concerns always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. No copywrite or infringement intended.

Now Enjoy!

Daria walked into the pizza parlor and sat next to jane across from Trent.

"ya know I think this kissing both might be a good idea" said Jane taking a bite of the pepperoni pizza. Daria looked at her

"ok now I really think space aliens abducted you, lane. Its ok we come in peace. Now when can I dissect that brain of yours?" said Daria sarcastically

"good one, your funny Daria" said Trent on his laugh then cough. Daria's face turned pink and she turned away hoping he wouldn't see it.

"really, Daria I think it would be good. Think of the money we can make." Said Jane rubbing her hands together in a greedy way.

"momma needs some more paint supplies" said Jane. Daria just looked at her.

"well, I can use some more journals, and maybe an upgrade on my computer" said Daria thinking about it

"Hey Britany" said jane with an evil smile

"Daria, Jane" Brittany squeaked

"Hey Brittany, how would you like to be at our kissing booth"

"well, gee jane I sure am flattered, but I don't like girls" said Brittany as she twirled her hair

"I didn't mean that, I meant how would you like to run a booth and guys pay to kiss you" said jane trying to get through to her. Daria was chuckling under her breath. This is going g to be too easy.

"I don't know jane, what if Brittany hogs all the guys. You know someone as popular and as beautiful as Brittany is sure to get a lot of takers" said Daria. Jane looked over at her and they had their own conversation in that look

"your probably right, and I was going to say that if we get that A+ that you Daria Morgendorffer always get, we can say that she was in the project with us. That would increase her grade this semester" said jane looking at Brittany in the corner of her eye. As Brittany was twirling her hair thinking about it

"ok, but if Upchuck tries to kiss me I'm otta there" said Brittany as she walked away on a shiver.

"deal no upchuck" said jane and Daria together.

"well bimbo number one, no we need tall dark and stupid over there" said Daria pointing at Kevin

"oh Kevin" said Daria. Kevin looked over there and put his hands on his head

"don't eat my brains Daria" said Kevin

"I promise I won't eat them… today" said Daria on a smile. Kevin was cautious as he walked up to them with his hands and his football over his head.

"ok, no brains on the menu, today right?" said Kevin

"this is going to be to easy" whispered Daria and Jane nudged her.

"her Kevin were doing a kissing booth..."

"yuck, I don't want to kiss you Daria, no offense but you like not a beautiful person and I'm the QB I only kiss beautiful people." He said. Daria just gave him the death glare.

"that's not what I meant" said Daria in an annoyed tone. Thinking I knew this was going to be a bad idea.

"oh ok"

"look Kevin, we want YOU to do the booth. Meaning beautiful girls like, Quinn, Brittany, ALL the cheerleaders will PAY to kiss YOU" said Daria trying to dumb it down.

"hmm I am the QB."

"yes, yes you are"

"alright, I'll do it, but no ugly chicks" he said on a shiver Daria looked at him annoyed

"and you can't eat my brains" he said again covering his head. Daria smiled

"deal, I won't eat your lack of brains" she said

"alright then" and he walked away as he heard Brittany call him.

"why Morgendorffer you are evil" said jane cheering her

"you see lane, we all have our strong suits, being manipulative is a Morgendorffer trait, look at Quinn" said Daria "did I just compare myself to Quinn?" asked a shocked Daria

"why yes, yes you did"

"oh god" she stared into space for a minute "if you'll excuse me its time for me to go jump off that bridge" said Daria as she got up and left. The band and Jane just stared at her.

"she's going to be fine" said Jane as they all watched her walk out the door and around the corner

. Trent thought it was amusing watching how Jane and Daria can manipulate their classmates. Even though in his opinion they are far more advanced. In his opinion Daria is NOTHING like Quinn. He shivered just thinking about her. She wasn't even pretty in his eye. She was way to shallow. He was still staring at the door when Jane threw an empty cup at him

"Earth to Trent!" Jane yelled

"yeah, Janey?" he asked rubbing where the cup hit his head.

"So, it doesn't look like we'll need you. Unless you want to work the table" she smirked thinking of the idea on him working kissing booth.

He shivered "no way man" he said looking at Brittany and the fashion goons as Daria calls them.

"I think we have practice that night anyways." He said giving Jesse and max a pointed look.

"uh, yeah, um practice dude" said Jesse looking anywhere but at Jane.

"practice?" said jane with a raised eyebrow "well, you know Daria HAS to be there maybe she'll work the booth." Said Jane nonchalantly.

"Can't, it's a school thing" he said wanting their first kiss to be in a better setting then a school function. Besides it would be inappropriate. She's 17 and he's 22. He thought completely ignoring Jane.

"well you didn't mind when Daria asked you"

"well, you guys don't need me."

"maybe, maybe she doesn't need anything from you."

Trent just stared at her and went back to his pizza.

A/N Sorry its short but I thought this was a good stopping point. Let me know what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I know I've been MIA for two months when I said it will only be a couple weeks. I have moved, and everything is all sorted I will be updating on this and my Hey Arnold story every week on Sunday or Monday probably Monday of every week I will be doing holiday chapters, but my work schedule is going to be crazy that week. I apologize if any of you doesn't celebrate thanksgiving or Christmas if you want, I can add another holidays in. I may not know much about it but if you pm or leave a comment about it I will add it,

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

Enjoy!

Jane was painting in her room when she heard Trent trying to play some new type of music.

"interesting" she said listening to the beat. It was slower almost romantic. Jane shook her head wondering if this had anything to do with Daria. She looked at her painting hoping they would just get together already. It would be nice to have a sister in law that she liked. But, knowing Trent that song is probably about Monique. Considering that they jut got back together _again_. Jane started to mix some paints when Trent came in

"hey Janey?" he said

"yeah?" she asked not turning around

"I think me, and Monique are done for good man" he said sitting on her bed. Jane tried not to roll her eyes

"just give it a couple of days" she said. He was quiet, and she turned around.

"hey how's Daria doing?" he asked

"you mean since a couple of days ago?" she said going back to her Painting

"uh-huh"

"oh, you know our Daria. She's been around Quinn a little to long and has come become treasurer of the fashion club" she said on a smile

"WHAT!" he yelled standing up way too fast for Trent

"relax Trent it was" she tried to say as he bolted from the house she herd the front door slam "a joke" she finished as she heard his car start up. "well, Janey ole pal this shall be interesting. Best not to call and warn see how this plays out. I really have been around Daria to much now I'm talking to myself." She laughed at herself and went back to her paintings.

Daria was upstairs reading when she heard the doorbell. She glanced up and went back to her book. She heard Helen on the phone pacing and the fashion zombies arguing over something. The doorbell went off again and she sighed and put down her book.

"Don't worry I'll get it" she said to her self she opened the door and Trent ran up and hugged her

"oh, good you're ok" he said looking her up and down his arms still wrapped around her. She silently took a deep breath and smelled him in. he smelled like musk and stale smoke.

 _Ahem_

Daria and Trent jumped apart and saw an aggravated Helen tapping her foot with her phone on one hand on her hips

"seriously Quinn I can't leave… oh _Daria_ … and TRENT!" freaked out Helen.

"heeey Mrs. Morgendorffer" said Trent rubbing his arm.

"I should go, see ya Daria" said Trent as he backed up and Daria closed the door.

"Daria you said there was nothing going on with you to" said an annoyed Helen

"oh, I didn't tell you that I dropped out of high school and became his whore to travel around country"

"YOU DID WHAT!" yelled Helen

"mom it was a joke" Helen was pacing and mumbling to herself.

"Mom I was joking." Helen stopped and looked at her

"that was a horrible joke" said Helen

"I thought it was funny" said Daria walking back to her room

"No hold on there missy we need to talk about this" Daria sighed and let go of the railing. Just then Jake walked in

"hey, Helen, do you know…..."said Jake as he looked up "uh never mind" and tried to run back into the kitchen

"Jake get back her"

"aww do I have to"

"yes, we have a situation here." She said tapping her foot. Jake came back hanging his head

"alright…." He whined they were sitting on the couch

"now Daria tell me when this started" said Helen trying to stay calm.

"mom, dad there nothing going on with me and Trent" said Daria regretting her joke

" Trent? Whose Trent?" said Jake

"Jake" said Helen. He hug his head just then Helens phone went off

"not now Erik I'm in middle of… WHAT! No, no, no that's not ..."

Helen walked out of the room Jake and Daria just stared at each other

"good talk?" asked Jake Daria nodded and they both left.

The next day Daria and jane were heading to their locker after the final class.

"pizza?" asked Jane Daria shrugged as she put her books in her locker. They walked out of the school and headed towards the pizza joint.

"any plans for thanksgiving?" asked Daria as she bit into a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"you know the usual at the Lane's order pizza and watch tv" said jane on a shrug "what about you?"

"oh, you know the usual dad cooking a turkey mom yelling at him that he's not doing it right, the fashion goonies worrying about "their figure" and Christmas sales while I'll pretend that none of this exists and I sit in my room and read a book" drawled Daria "on second thought lets trade" said Daria

"oh no I much prefer to be in a pizza coma all day" said Jane

"your parents are still won't be home?"

"nah moms busy trying to get the essence of Paris and dads on a photo shoot in Africa neither are coming back until they have what they want" she shrugged "it's alright I much prefer it just me, Trent and Jesse" Daria was looking into space at her when jane started to shake her hand in her face

"huh, oh that sounds like fun" they ate their pizza in silence.

They were walking by and Daria opened her door and saw her aunt Rita was here and heard them yelling again. Daria closed her door

"can I spend thanksgiving with you guys?" she asked just then Jake came out

"hiya kiddo" said Jake

"dad can stay at janes this weekend?" she asked

"sure, thing kiddo if you need me, I'll be the hotel" he aid scampering to his car and driving off. Jane and Daria shrugged and walked over to the Lane household.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I know I am finally back. Still not there but want to write. All the reviews mad me come back thank you so much. I have new ideas and will be updating asap.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters no copy right or infringement intended.

Chapter 6

Daria walked side by side with Jane not saying anything. With Thanksgiving this week and Aunt Rota in town dad will be at the Hilton avoiding life and I will be with jane in high state all week. Thankfully Ms. Lee approved the kissing booth idea. I don't know why no one thought of it before. Thought Daria staring at her shoes as they walked in silence. After this Christmas will be around the corner and they will have to start making the booth. Thankfully jane will oversee creating and designing the booth, tickets, and so forth. I will be doing the business side. All the sudden she lost her train of thought as she was pushed.

"What was that for?" asked an annoyed Daria

"well you were so busy thinking I smelled something burning and had to make sure you weren't frying your brain." Said jane with a look "and I was talking away and no one was home" Daria rubbed her arm

"sorry" she mumbled as they arrived at the Lane home headed upstairs and turned ion the tv. "so are you sleeping with Trent I mean in Trent's clothes again" said Jane on a smirk as she picked up the paint brush and went back to her canvas. Daria rolled her eyes and pretended not to say anything still lost in thought about what happened last night when she heard Quinn crying and they had a heart to heart talk.

"OWE!" yelled Daria as she rubbed her head where a paint brush was thrown at her.

"Ok spill" said jane sitting next to Daria with a worried look on her face. "you never flat out ignore my Trent comments without that brain of yours saying something and you have this totally freaked look on your face." Daria sighed and shook her head she covered her hands with her face. "Quinn's been sleeping around with several people and she thinks she's pregnant. She's going to the Dr on Monday. But she took several tests all came back positive. What if she's pregnant at fifteen. What will mom and dad do? What will she do?" said Daria looking up at Jane threw her fingers and seeing Jane shaking her head no at the door. Daria looked up just as the door closed. Great she thought Trent probably hearing her act like a caring sister and now she will never hear the end of this. Daria got up and walked to the door.

"Daria wait" said Jane feeling bad that Trent walked in on their talk. She knew she didn't want to seem weak or human in front of him and her caring about Quinn's "situation is defiantly human and caring

"look I'm just going for a walk to clear my head I'll be back" said Daria as she walked out the door and down the street Jane watched as she kicked a rock down the street going the opposite way of town or to her house.

"oh Daria, it'll be ok." She said to herself hearing the guitar going off. She knew somethings been off on her all day but never thought it had to do with Quinn.

Trent played in his room realizing he was walking in on a moment Daria was having about Quinn. He wished he could help just see her smile or something. But he knew the severity of her well her sister's situation. He thankfully never had a scare and Janey was more into woman but was bi-sexual. He started stringing a song not really thinking about it when Janey came in hugging herself

"hey Trent" she said sitting next to him on the floor both staring into space. Worried about Daria and even about Quinn. More so Daria in his mind.

"Janey?" asked Trent

"Yeah?" she said

"Daria will be fine" he said he knew his angel will bounce back to herself she just needs time to think.

"I know "said jane packing a bowl. The two smoked several bowls and Trent was playing his guitar waiting for Daria to come home but she didn't. he got up and walked out the door and went for a walk down the way he saw Daria headed and went to find her. He will not let her do this alone.

An hour later he found her sitting on a swing with her feet in the sand. He saw her sitting there under the moonlight she looked so beautiful he couldn't help it he went and grabbed her and hugged her tight. He loved the feeling of her firm perky breast hitting his chest and her sucking in a breath and shiver against him

"its ok Daria" he whispered in her ear and rubbed he beard into her neck making her shiver more and she hugged him back tightly. He started petting her head holding her as close as he could humming in her ear. "I'll do whatever I can to help you and your sister out. I'm here for you Dar you can talk to me to me about anything" he whispered "I'm not going anywhere" he said smelling her skin it smelt like the ocean. He was trying hard not to react to Daria's scent and her body fitting so perfectly molded into his, but he couldn't help it. He slowly let her go and wiped a single tear away with his thumb.

"thanks" she said slightly embarrassed she tried to duck her head, but Trent was high and was not going to let it happen. He picked up her chin and looked her in the eyes and said "don't hide" she looked at him as he put his arm around her shoulders and said "lets go home, its late and your cold" as they walked back to the lane household with his arm still wrapped firmly around her shoulders and her head on his shoulder.

Hey guy so what do you think? Ill post another chapter in a couple days just wanted to get something out there 😊


End file.
